


Some Light Protestin’

by RightInTheOvaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe—College, College, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, but like nothing intense, rating for profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightInTheOvaries/pseuds/RightInTheOvaries
Summary: Dean and Cas have been skirting around something big for a few months. Strangely enough, it takes a homophobic protest on campus to get them together.





	Some Light Protestin’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that vine where two dudes kiss in front of a professor and he yells “I think I’m gonna vomit.”UNEDITED

Listen, Dean knew he liked Cas a little.

Scratch that, Dean knew he liked Cas a _fuck ton_.

These feelings had building for years, right from the moment Dean had smacked his head into a door because he was so distracted blue eyes and _holy shit he’s my roommate_? When Cas came over to help him up, offer an ice pack from his bottomless first aid kit, Dean was highly aware he was screwed seventeen ways from Sunday and there was nothing he could do about it. He’s a sucker for a pretty face.

Getting to know Cas was simaltaneously the best and worst decision of his life. On one hand, they clicked easily and were inseperable by the end of year—which Dean would count as a win in his book. On the other hand, Dean has had to put up with nearly four years of his best friend looking like a fucking Adonis or some shit, which is just so unfair.

So yeah, these feelings were nothing new. Problem was, Dean Winchester is a chickenshit, and Sam will gladly let you know it.

”I don’t wanna mess up a good thing, Sammy.”

”Dude, I would bet my soul that Cas feels the same way. And fuck you, stop calling me Sammy.”

But Dean doesn’t like taking chances like that. Or least that’s what he thought, but sometimes he surprised even himself.

”You would think with how liberal the school is, we would not have to see such protests,” Cas said, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

He followed Cas’s line of vision and sure enough, there was some homophobic rally happening. The group was rather small, but what they lacked in numbers was more than made up in signs and sheer volume with their chants. Among the students, Dean recognized a freshman year professor of his.

”Hey, isn’t that Zachariah?” he asked. “Man, he always gave me the creeps.”

”I believe so,” Cas agreed. “Wait, I also see Charlie. Let’s go see what’s happening.”

Together they hastily made their way to the thick of the protest, where students were arguing and some even shoving each other around. Charlie was easy to spot, not only because of her flaming hair but because she was in the front of the counter protest.

“Charlie, what is going on?” Cas inquired, narrowly avoiding an elbow to the face.

”I don’t know,” she yelled over the crowd, “all of a sudden these morons just walked onto campus with a bunch of signs and screamed ‘God hates fags’. Luckily there’s not too many of them. Love is love, fuckers!”

“You’re going to hell if you support this sin!” shouted Zachariah, further rallying his supporters.

Chaos was breaking out among them, and Dean and Cas tried to make their way out of the center to avoid getting hurt. Without thinking, Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pushed their way outside. 

“I wish there was something we coud do,” Cas huffed. “Where is campus security when they’re actually needed?”

As Dean nodded his agreement, he was struck with an idea. An insane fucking idea, really, one that could cost him a lot. Watching the ralliers scream about how was “lifestyle is disgusting,” however, made his skin itch with the need to do something.

”Cas, I have a plan,” he said, heart fucking leaping out of his chest. “Follow me.”

In that moment, Dean realized he never let go of Cas’s hand. Still, he gripped it tighter and dragged his friend back to where Charlie was standing.

”Professor! Hey, Zachariah!”

Once he was sure he had the man’s atfention, Dean pulled Cas in without any hesitation because fuck it, he’s waited this long.

The kiss lasted five seconds, but let Dean be cheesy just this once and say it lasted forever.

Next to him he heard Zachariah shout, “I think I’m gonna vomit,” collapsing to the floor in a dramatic fashion. Behind him Charlie whooped for joy, screaming about how he finally got his ass in gear and y _ou fucking showed them_! Even a few students awed at them loudly.

Dean could not care about anything in that moment except for Cas’s reaction. He studied his best friend’s face for any sign of disgust or, fuck, even happiness, but all he saw was disappointment. Swallowing, Dean let go of Cas’s hand and stepped back.

”Listen, Cas, I’m real sorry about that. I should have asked you first before I-“

”It’s alright, Dean, I understand that you wanted to just join in on the protest. You don’t have to apologize, I understand,” Cas said, looking away.

”No, man, it wasn’t like that.” Dean backtracked, “Well, kind of, but that’s not the whole reason. I kissed because I have wanted to kiss you since fucking freshamn year!”

Cas’s eyes snapped back to his, questioning. “You have? You didn’t say anything.”

”S’because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Y’know, typical shit you see in the movies.

Cas stepped in closer. “So why didn’t you do anything about it?”

”I figured we’ve been friends long enough that you’d forgive me for it. Which, by the way, I swear this won’t happen again if you don’t want it to”

”Don’t want it to—holy fuck, Dean.”

Before he could express surprise at the cuss, Dean was pulled in by the collar of his t-shirt for yet another kiss. Cas wrappe his arms around Dean’s neck while Dean almost forgot to respond he was so shocked. Around him there were more reactions of disgust and cheer, but he really couldn’t focus on them because he was being kissed within every inch of his life.

A little light protesting never hurt anyone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is just one bug PSA to get you guys to go to rallies and protest! Just kidding (kind of)
> 
> Yes, I know the vine wasn’t that deep. I just was really feeling this one.


End file.
